daddy's little girl
by The legend of princess kawaii
Summary: Sandman's baby daughter maple just wants to play.And Sandman wants to know why his baby is so mischievous (ultimate Spiderman family fluff). When baby maple is accidentally taken by electro Sandman has to find his daughter who could be anywhere in New York. Deadpool is also searching for maple the question is why:)
1. Chapter 1

This story centers around Maple; who is a future hero, working for Shield. Maple has black hair, hazel eyes, and is half White, Black, and Hispanic. She has water powers, which enables her to become water, and allows her to breathe underwater. She also has the ability to sense toxins.

Right now, She is a baby, and Sandman is her father.

Chap 1 Bringing Maple To Work

Sandmans pov

"You know, being a father is harder than it looks." I said to myself, opening the door to my daughter's bedroom. Maple was fast asleep in her crib. I looked at her, hoping she wouldn't scream, if I woke her up. "Maple, wake up baby." Maple still didn't budge, so I tried tapping her gently on the back.

The 6 month old's eyes shot open. She looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "Please dont cry, please dont cry." Thankfully, she didn't; instead, she cooed and demanded to be picked up. "Hi baby girl." I said, cradling her. Maple smiled. She clutched onto my shirt, and started babbling.

Sometimes I wish I could understand baby talk. "You hungry?" I asked. I know she can't talk, but she just babbled some more. "Come on! Lets go get you your food." I said, walking down the steps with her in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Maple looked around the house. As usual, sensing it was silent. She decided to make the loudest squeal in the world. "No, No, Maple." I said, trying to shush her. But it was too late coming into the kitchen."Well look who's up early." Klaw said, staring at me.

"I'm feeding Maple." I said, putting my baby girl in her high chair. "You better feed her. It would be a shame if she suddenly started crying." He said, as he picked up one of the Gerber food jars off the table; tossing it around in his hands.

"Get lost!" I said, trying to feed Maple. Klaw laughed electronically. "Shes not going to let you feed her that easily." He said. "Just watch!" I said, trying to put the food in her mouth. Maple tasted some of it, then stared at me.

"You see, she loves it!" All of a sudden, Maple spat her food on my clothes. "Eww Maple!" I said. Maple laughed. "Looks like she doesn't like carrots." The robot said, laughing at me ."Why must you thrive off my failure?" I said to him.

Ewww! Sandman has baby vomit on him!


	3. Chapter 3

Klaw was on the floor laughing. "I cant believe Maple puked on me again." Maple thought that this was hilarious. The baby clapped her hands, and smiled, like she had just done something heroic.

My wife, Tundra Thundras sister, walked into the kitchen. "Oh Sandman, not again." She said, staring at the mess on my shirt. "Maple strikes again." I said smiling. She walked over, and took a napkin to clean me off. Maple began teething on her bowl.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Pleased don't be Trapster." It was Trapster. The bad part is, he brought his twin daughters, Icy and Snowy, a.k.a the twins of mischief.

"Hey open up!" Trapster said. Getting angry that no one answered, he decided to pick the lock. Klaw was recovering from his laugh attack, and didn't even dare open the door. "Hey, anybody home!" Yelled Trapster. Trapster yell scared Maple, who turned into water, causing her to seep onto the floor, and down into a crack.

The twins laughed. "Bye baby." They said. "Thanks a lot man, now shes going to hide." I said, glaring at him. "Sorry" He said. "Tundra is going to kill you." Klaw said. "You're not helping." I said, snapping at him.

Meanwhile

Maple made her way down to the bathroom. Thundra was applying her makeup, and turned on the water, surprised to hear it singing. "Maple why are you in the sink?" She asked.

Suddenly, Tundras voice was heard. "Oh snap, its my wife. Quick! Distract her!" "I can't." Trapster said. "Why?" I asked angrily. "Because the twins won't let go." It was true. The twins refused to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're in so much trouble!" Trapster taunted.

"Me? It's your fault you scared the baby! Hey, if I'm here, where's the baby?" Klaw laughed evily.

"Hey, Tundra, I have to tell you something..."

"I'll ask one more time, why are you in the kitchen and where is Maple?

I laughed nervously, "Honey, Maple might be inside a pipe in the house."

I could tell that she was getting irritated. "I told you to watch the baby," she growled.

"I know, but Trapster scared your baby who's probably in the house," he said. I galred at him sometimes I really hate that robot.

Tundra started to get red for anger. "Oh, look, now your skin matches your hair," Klaw said laughing.

"I wouldn't irritater her if I was you," Trpster said and I saw her slowly reach for her ax.

"Honey, um, it's okay. I know where the baby is!" I said trying to get her mind off of her ax.

"Where?" she hissed.

"She's with Thundra, yea, Thundra," I told her quickly.

"Prove it," she challenged. Thankfully, Thundra came out with Maple wrapped in a blanket.

"She was inside the sink," she explained.

Tundra glared at us, especially me and Klaw, that robat better be happy. An angry warrior plus a weapon equals mass destruction.

Osborn called, unexpectedly as always. "Thundra and family report to me, now. We have business to do," he said smiling evily. I sighed.

"Yes, sir," I replied, putting Maple on my back.

"Excellent," Osborn said.

The baby laughed as I put her on my back. Trapster was busy pulling his twins away from each other. Icy had solen her sister's pacifier. Her sister, in turn, pulled her hair. "Ow, you meanie," said one of the twins. They then started to fight, pulling each other's white hair.

"That's enough, girls," Trapster commanded seperating them. Thundra came over and picked up one of the twins, Icy stuck her tongue out at her sister. She had successfully stollen her pacifier.


	5. Chapter 5

Trapster's p.o.v

The twins began to complain, and Trapster groaned."Ha ha, you have double children." Sandman said.

"Hey that's not funny." I said. Icy dug her nails in my skin. "Ow, Snowy, stop that!" I said, prying my daughter off.

The twins laughed. Maple looked around curiously. Her curly, black, hair was in a pastel, blue, bow. She had her pacifier in her mouth, so that kept her quiet. Sandman complained about his daughter being mischievous.

My twins were born mischievous. Maple cried. But not as much as my daughters, but Snowy and Icy are still my baby girls. "Come on, lets go!" My wife said, carrying the baby on her back.

An hour later we arrived at Oscorp

Sandman's p.o.v

Walking into the building all the other males stared at me like I was some type of monster. "Nice purse." Piledriver said. The rest of the wrecking crew laughed. "For your information, it's a daiper bag."

They continued to laugh. "Those fools get on my nerves." "Oh, look Mist, it's a baby a female villian." Said her friend.

"Look at her. Isn't she a doll." The woman said. Maple looked at them over my shouder and smiled. "Hi baby." The women said. "Say, hi Maple." Maple waved. "Shes beautiful." They said. "Thank you." I said, as they walked away. "Well look who's here." Doom said hastily, "Sandman and his daughter Maple."

"Not now Doom." I said. Doom laughed. "I'm surprised she didn't get your face as ugly as it is." " I am not ugly!" I said.

Doom laughed. "You see my angel Victoria. Shes just a doll. Yours, well, lets just say your genes are an ugly mix." I started to get angry, and with that, Doom laughed as he walked away. His neice Victoria was sitting on a luxurious looking chair. I swear, at times that kid is a princess. Maple started to wimper. "Dont worry, we arent ugly." I said to her. "Sandman!" Osborn yelled. "I'm coming sir!" I said, hurrying into the meeting room.

It was only trapster and myself that had children. The others just stared. I ignored them, and placed my daughter in her basket on the table. Osborn frowned. "Do you really need to bring your daughter?" he asked. "Yes, her grandparents are away." I said. Osborn sighed."Maple won't bother us, shes as quiet as a mouse." I said. Maple looked at all the villians and went to sleeep after the meeting. I packed everything up, and picked up my daughter.

"Hey Sandman" Juggnaut said. Jugganuat was one of my best friends. He approached us, and ruffled Maples hair. "Hey Sunshine" He said. Maple smiled, and closed her eyes again. "I see she's tired." He said, staring at her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am too!" I said, re-adjusting the baby on my back. "Well, I don't want to disturb her. See you later man." Jugganaut said. "Yes! Meeting's over. I can finally go home." I said, almost leaping with joy. Tundra had a girls day planned with her sister and her friends, so I was left in charge of the baby. "I don't know why she's so upset, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to Maple."

Maple snored. She smiled in her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming about must have been awesome. Trapster came up struggling with his twin daughters. I don't know how he can tell them apart, they both look alike."Let go of your sister Snowy." Trapster said, pulling the baby away. "Daddy, daddy!" The twin baby cried. Icy was busy drinking some apple juice from a sippy cup, while her twin was crying for the hundredth time.

"How do you know which one is Snowy and which one is Icy?" I asked. "Icy has hetero chromia." I stared at him confused. Trapster sighed. "Icy has one eye that is blue, while the other is green. Snowy doesn't." "Oh" I said. Maple woke up from Snowy's crying, and started cooing. "Hi baby." Icy said. Snowy smiled. "Lets get the kids home." I said, leaving out the door to go home. "Can't stand this job, or the wrecking crew. I just want to relax." I said.

"Ow girls! No biting" Trapster said. His twins started to cry as we left the building. "Home sweet home, here I come." I said. As I was getting home with Maple, I placed her in her play pen and tiredly flopped onto the couch. "I'm seriously getting ried of those guys at Oscorp," I said taking a pink blanket and tossing it aside. Baby Maple watched me pick up a book and begin reading it. Maple didn't like that I wasn't giving her my full attention

Normally, Maple would whine about this, she doesn't usually cry, but when she does it's terrible. Maple crawled back and fourth in her play pen until she got bored. Honestly, I don't see why babies like those things. They're like jails except for children.

I was unaware of Maple getting out of her play pen, until I felt warm little hands on my legs. I should have known she'd turn into water and seep out onto the floor. She then crawled up on top of me and kicked the book I was reading right off my chest.

"Maple, I was reading that!" I groaned, she ignored me since she decided to fall asleep on my chest. She was just too cute to move.

"You win this round," I whisper to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Thundra and Tundras, parents also known as Helga and Bert walked in carrying bags. I thought I was finally free of baby sitting, but Helga just put some bags on the table and looked at us. "Aw, what a good father Sandman is," Helga said to Bert. They always spoke in third person, it used to be hard to understand them, but we all got used to it.

"Now, be a good father and watch Helga and Bert's grandchild," they told me in unison ready to leave again.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

Bert laughed burly and replied, "Helga and Bert are going on a date. Don't you remember?"

I groaned, I had completely forgotten. "What about Maple?" I questioned.

"Don't worry you're a good father, Sandman. You watch the child perfectly on your own," Bert said. I frowned as I watched the warrior couple walk away. Suddenly, my cellphone buzzed, so I picked it up and said hello. Osborns voice rang out loudly from the other end.

"Sandman, report to me, now. I need to talk to you," he ordered. I nearly tore my hair out. I was just there.

I could tell that Osborn was sipping his coffee because he slurped loudly in my ear. For a rich guy he was really rude. "On my way, sir," I hissed.

"Here we go again, Maple," I mummble preparing to leave. I left with baby Maple angrily. I laughed as I had a pleasant thought of Oscorp just disappearing. "What a beautiful thing that would be..." I muttered being careful of where I walked. I didn't want to attract cops especially when I had my baby girl with me.

An hour later I arrived at Oscorp. I walked into the meeting room. That stupid Piledriver and the rest of the wrecking crew were there, so was Doc Ock, but he didn't bother me. That man was beyond creepy. I heard his wife was a Robot Ock, I shuddered at the thought. He was standing in a dark corner, just staring at the wall.

"I don't even want to know..." I mumble to myself.

"Hey, Sandman, where's your purse?" Piledriver asked. I've had enough of him, so I got in face.

I turned to sand and shouted at him, "What do you have against my family?" I was slightly aware of Electro coming up behind me as he placed his bag on the floor. While I was yelling Maple turned into water and crawled into Electro's bag to play with his cellphone.

"I'll see you guys," Electro said, grabbing his bag and walking away. After arguing with the wrecking crew, Piledriver angrily walked off. "Come on, guys, let's blow this popsicle stand," Piledriver said as the others agreed. His other friends followed his lead and left the room. I then remembered that Maple was on the table, but when I went to check on her she wasn't there!

I saw Ock's figure slinking out of the door. "What did you do with my baby?" I shouted, ready to attack him. Ock stared at me with eyes that looked like death itself.

"Excuse me," he said. I nearly gagged from the stale stench of onion and coffee on his breath. The only reason I suspected him was because he was holding a bag large enough to carrying a human child.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile Electro was listening to music. As he walked home that night baby Maple was busy playing with his cell phone and Electro didn't even notice.

Approaching his apartment, Electro unlocked the door and stepped inside. His Russian roommates, Blitz and Spark were plying Poker with the Beetle.  
"Look, it's Electro coming hone with no food, as always," the Russian man said scratching his beard.

"Look you guys eat way too much and I just got off work," he said throwing his bag on the couch. The twins ignored him and continued their game.

Maple, being scared by the sudden tossing of the bag let out a cry. "What was that?" Spark said, looking up from his game.  
"It sounded like a baby," his twin replied.

"Go check it out," his brother replied.  
"No you," the other one said. The Beetle, tired of the twins bickering, decided to go over to the bag containing baby Maple.

Going over to the bag, the Beetle put his hand into it. Baby Maple cried out, dumping the bag the three villains stared. Baby Maple stopped crying and smiled at them. "Aw she's cute," one of the twins said.

"Yeah, yeah, she's cute, but why is she in Electro's bag?" the twins looked at her puzzled.

"She looks thirsty."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I just do!" the Blitz said snapping at his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Beetle sighed as the Russian twins argued. Maple looked around the house and smiled when she spotted the sink. She then crawled off couch and headed towards the kitchen. "Um, where are you going?" Blitz asked trying to pick Maple up. She cried and turned into water so he couldn't grab her.

This scared Blitz badly. "I hurt the baby!" he shouted panicing.

"You idiot, she has water powers. She hasn't been harmed," Beetle told him.

"She's getting away!" Spark complained. Maple crawled right up to the sink and turned herself into water.

"Oh no, baby!" the twins said as Maple disappeared down the drain.

"Oh man, Sandman is going to kill us!" the twins yelled.

"No, Tundra will kill him first," Beetle said.

That was when Electro came out, "Why are you guys screaming?"

"Well, we have some bad news," the twins said kicking at the carpet.

Meanwhile, Maple had made it outside. She had almost escaped, the next thing to do was cross the street.

"Dude, she can get hit by a car!" Electro shouted.

"It's not our fault! You're the one taking people's kids!" The twins countered.

Electro put a hand to his heart appalled at what his roomates had said to him. "I do not kidnap babies, especially Tundras," Electro told them shuddering at her name. He remembered a time when Tundra was expecting Maple, he accidentally bumped into her and she chased him with an ax. For a pregnant woman she sure could run.

"We have to find her!" the twins shouted.

"Heck no, I'm not going to get myself put in jail," Beetle said. He gave the peace sigh and walked towards the door. The twins were not happy about that so they decided to block his way out.

"Blitz, Spark, move," Beetle demanded.

Meanwhile, Maple headed for the street. Deadpool had been watching and he wasn't letting her get smashed by a car. To his surprise Maple made it over safely.

"How did she...nevermind, I'll just follow her," Deadpool said avoiding the traffic.


	10. Chapter 10

Deadpools p.o.v

Maple made it safely over the street and started crawling towards the park. Meanwhile, I almost got hit by like one hundred cars. What the heck? Baby Maple crawled under a tree, and she decided to take a nap. (Perfect. If she's sleeping, she can't get away from me,) I thought to myself silently, going over. I almost got her, but that stupid Captain America saw me. Cap was walking his dog when he saw me pick up maple, who decided to wake up at that time She screamed like I was killing her.  
"Hush baby!" I said, but Maple refused to stop crying. "Unhand that child!" Cap yelled. "Dude, just leave me alone. I'll be taking this baby and leaving asap," I said. Suddenly, I saw him take out his shield. (Seriously, bro? All this for a month old?) I thought also taking out my weapon. Before I could attack, that dumb golden retriever scooped the baby up by her collar. It was clear he didn't hurt her because she was laughing her head off.  
What the heck is wrong with today's children? They get grabbed by dogs and don't cry, but when I pick them up, it's the end of the world. The dog then gave Cap the baby, who was giggling like crazy. I couldn't hit Cap while Maple was in his arms. Stupid past superheroes. I'd give anything to go back to the future, but I traveled back to see baby Maple.

Captain America raised his eyebrow at me and took off quickly I swear I wanted to call him every word in the book. "I need that baby!" I said, stomping angrily. (No biggie. I'll just track her down,) I thought to myself, picking up my swords and putting them in their sheathes. Meanwhile, Captain America took Maple to the Helicarrier the were throwing a party for the younger heroes. The Avengers were enjoying themselves, hanging out with their younger team mates. Peter was so happy Iron Man was around, he was practically having a fan attack just being in the same room with him.  
Captian Americas p.o.v

The baby I saved looked about 6 months old, but she seemed to be fine with a stranger holding her. I have never heard a baby squeal that much in my life. I didn't even talk to her, and she got happy all of a sudden, but at least she's not crying. The baby was slipping from my arms, so I eased her back up with my hip. I'm not sure if she was abandoned or lost. Her parents must be worried sick about her. If not, well, they're either villains, or Oprah Winfrey's next talk topic centered around bad parenting.  
The baby babbled, and tried to pull my mask off ."No, no, sweetheart. The mask is not for playing with." I said. The baby tilted her head in confusion, but kept babbling. When the Helicarrier appeared from the sky, the baby saw it, and her eyes widened. "It is awesome isn't it?" I asked her. The baby just kept staring.

"Okay, baby girl. You ready to meet the others" I asked her. The baby didn't respond, but kept staring as the Helicarrier landed. Doc Connor walked up with Fury. Fury saw the wiggling child in my arms. "So, Cap. Is this your baby?" "No, sir. I found her in the park." Fury nodded. "Bring her in. We'll work something out," the African American man said, walking back into the Helicarrier.

"Dada dada." the baby said. I sighed. (Hopefully, people don't ask too many questions,) I thought, boarding the floating fortress. Connors just stared at us, then walked away.


End file.
